The present invention relates to air pulse generators for use with high frequency chest wall oscillation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air pulse generator with adjustable outputs.
High frequency chest wall oscillation (HFCWO) systems having air pulse generators that deliver air pulses to a garment, such as a vest or chest wrap, worn by a patient. HFCWO devices are used to treat people who have respiratory ailments which require mechanical stimulation of the lungs to break up fluid or secretions which accumulate in the lungs such that the fluid or secretions are more easily expelled. For example, people with cystic fibrosis require regular respiratory therapy in the form of manual percussion and vibration of the lungs to break loose secretions in the lungs as a result of their disease.
In some instances, it is desirable to adjust the therapy delivered depending on the needs of the particular patient. For example, the magnitude of oscillation that may be suitable for a large or obese patient is different than the magnitude of oscillation suitable for a small child. Various adjustments may be made in the therapy such as altering the size of a garment worn by the person receiving the therapy. Additionally, the therapy a particular patient receives may vary in frequency. Some adjustments of therapy depend on considerations such as activity level, weather conditions, and overall health.